Vehicles are typically operated by vehicle mountable controllers that are mounted to a vehicle and when in use control at least a part of vehicles operation. Such controllers are for example used to control the engine that drives a vehicle or the brakes that decelerate the vehicle. Furthermore, such controllers are used to operate the in-vehicle navigation or entertainment system and other critical or non-critical functions of a vehicle. The resources of such controllers like processors, storage or memory are typically dimensioned regarding processing speed, clock rate or storage or memory size and access rate for the worst case scenario. A worst case scenario may be a driving situation of the vehicle requiring maximum processing speed and memory or storage. For example, in an emergency braking situation using anti lock braking system of a vehicle the maximum resources of the anti lock brake controller may be used. Likewise when computing a new route for the in-vehicle navigation system the in-vehicle navigation system controller may use maximum processing and storage access time or maximum memory size. In a normal operation of the vehicle, e.g. when cruising while not requiring new route information at least some of the available resource of the controllers, e.g. the in-vehicle navigation controller or brake controller, is unused.